happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Néctar
Español= :"¡Que la miel fluya!" :― Néctar Néctar es una personaje de HTF:AD y HTF:CG creada por GonzaloGPLay y adoptada por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en una tejona melera notable que trabaja para la BL. Aspecto Néctar viste un uniforme de la BL que consiste en guantes sin dedos y zapatos negros, una chaqueta de colores café oscuro y pantalones de camuflaje de tonos sepia. Fisicamente es una tejona melera a quien le destaca su piel cyan; tiene un gran mechón de pelo en la cabeza de color crema y una marca que se extiende desde su cabeza hasta su cola también de color crema. Aunque su físico no lo hace notable, ella es fuerte. Descripcion Néctar es una tejona melera excepcional que proviene de la BL. Ella tiene el rango de comando y es la líder de un pequeño grupo de soldados de la SEB. Además de varias condecoraciones y batallas, Néctar esta beneficiada de poderoso conocimiento militar, fuerza imparable, colmillos afilados y experta en armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Historia de Fondo "Néctar provino de una familia marginada de la India; una chica disciplinada y agresiva, ella no batallaba para nada en meterse en problemas....y resolverlos de una manera bélica. Tras el terrible asesinato de sus padres por la secta del escorpión, ella les dio caza y los hizo desaparecer ella sola. Tras su victoria sobre una secta tan peligrosa, ella se alistó a la fuerza en la BL, aplastado los rangos de soldada en cuestión de días. Tras su ascensión a comando, ella ahora lidera un pequeño, pero implacable escuadrón de la SEB con diplomacia y honor. Aunque ella y su escuadrón son considerados mortíferos, ella en si es capaz de tomar a escuadrones enteros de enemigos y su sola aparición siembra el terror en sus enemigos, pronto floreciendo en un baño de víscera y sangre..." Armas Riflescopeta de asalto : Siendo una de sus temibles creaciones, la riflescopeta es un arma peligrosa. Además de balas de un calibre poderoso, el rifle tiene una linterna añadida al costado para iluminar en áreas oscuras y una bayoneta táctica para cortar alambre con facilidad; en cuanto a su poder, el rifle es de ráfaga el cual dispara 4 balas por pulso de gatillo y, al ladear el arma, el barril de escopeta recortada destroza a sus enemigos con un rango de dispersión ridículo. Ventajas Mortífero a distancias medias-cortas Versátil en varias situaciones Desventajas Ninguna Caracter Ella es sádica y algo ruda, también es algo bélica en sus pensamientos, per se ha mostrado que es muy considerada con sus aliados y tiene lados suaves por la gente pobre, ya que le recuerda mucho a su familia. Poderes y habilidades Flippy-sueizado : Debido a su entrenamiento militar, ella tiene una resistencia más elevaada al daño, entre otras habilidades. Reina abeja : Ella lidera con eficacia a su escuadrón de la SEB. Superviviente : Es capaz de sobrevivir impactos normalmente letales, pero en cambio la dejan en condiciones mortales. Debilidades y contraataques Oso hormiguero : La miel le distrae mucho, dejándola vulnerable. Malentendido : Debido a sus pensamientos bélicos, a veces toma acciones incorrectas. Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Néctar con los demás personajes. Amistades Personajes de la BL, la armada y la MSF : Son sus aliados y por tanto los respeta. Dany, Sloven : Se ha mostrado en repetidas ocasiones que tiene un lado muy suave por ambos. Neutral TBA Enemistades Personajes del DM, Tyr o T.A.F : Son sus rivales y los odia a la muerte. Frases/Gestos :"¡AGH! ¡MUERETE Y QUEDATE ASÍ!" :― Néctar sobre todo :"¡Bien hecho trizas!" :― Néctar al ejecutar :"¡Que fluya la miel!" :― Grito de guerra de Néctar Apariciones Néctar apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Muertes Suelen involucrar decapitación o desmembramiento. Su ratio de supervivencia es de 71% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico Empleos Según visto en episodios. Comando de la BL.- Todas sus apariciones Curiosidades Originalmente se llamaría Honeycomb, pero al creador no le gustó. Aunque le encanta la miel, ella prefiere las larvas de las abejas como un manjar. Su gusto por la miel es ironía a su especie, siendo ella una tejona melera o tejona de la miel. |-| English= Full name Jacqueline "Néctar" Teriyâki Cyan Hornet Creator XMC-Grim-Reaperx Image thumb|Diseño de Gonza Country India Fear(s) Nothing Gender Female Likes Missions Honey Blood Dislikes Failure Species Honey badger Color Cyan Khaki Size Slightly taller than average Age Adult Relatives Unknown Friends Characters from the Blacklist Characters from the army Poor people Enemies Characters from enemy armies (DM, TYR, TAF) Lover(s) Unknown First Kill TBA Kill Count 0 First Death TBA Deaths 0 Debut TBA Last appearance TBA Number of appearances 0 Note: This custom template is a hybrid of this wikia's infobox and the english wikia's infobox. I take no credit myself as all I did was merge them together. Credit to whomever developed both of the infoboxes. Thank you. :"Let the honey flow!" :― Néctar's warcry Néctar is a character from HTF:AD and HTF:CG created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. She consits on a hone badger who's a comando within the BlackList. Appearance Néctar wears a typical BlackList uniform which consists of black, fingerless gloves and shoes, a dark brown coat and camouflaged pants of a lighter collections of browns. Physically, Néctar is a honey badger with a cyan fur color; she has a tuft of hair in her head and a marking that stretches from her head all the way to her tail; both her hair and marking are colored khaki. Character bio Néctar is a honey badger who works for the BlackList. She is ranked as a commando and she leads a small squad of SEB units. Aside from many condecorations due to her experiences in war, she is also shown for being an amazing master on close quarters combat. Background Story "Néctar belonged to a poor family who lived on India. Having quite the explosive personality, Néctar didn't have any difficulties making problems...and resolving them with violence. When her parents were killed in a tragedy involving the scorpion sect, she set off to slay every single member and aspirant to said sect. In a few days, she made the entire sect disappear to be their parent's avenger. After her incredible victory over the sect, she entered the BlackList quarters by force, crushing the soldier training sesión in a few days. After her ascension to a comando, she now leads a small, but lethal squad of SEB specialized units. Despite the fact that the squad is fearsome by itself, the sole prescence of Néctar in the battlefield sows the fear in her enemies' souls, slowly flourishing in a bloodbath..." Weaponry Tactical shotgun-rifle : A fearsome hybrid that she made herself, this hybrid of a rifle and a shotgun serves many purposes aside from killing whatever its in front of her: the rifle contains a tactical bayonet for cutting through wires with ease and a flashlight at the side to illuminate darkened areas. Into its offensive capabilities, the rifle's high caliber easily inflicts heavy damage upon their enemies and, if the weapon is tilted at a side, it reveals a sawn-off shotgun barrel which tears through enemies with its ridiculous spread of bullets. Advantages Lethal at both close and long ranges. Serves many uses aside from killing people. Disadvantages None Mood Néctar is mostly shown as a sadist, direct and very aggressive person; however she is also shown to have a soft side for poor people who remember her of her family. Abilities & Powers Flippy-sued : Due to her militar training, many of her capabalities are boosted, including resistance and survival capability. Queen Bee : She leads a SEB squad with efficiency. Stranded : She is capable of surviving lethal impacts; however said impacts will leave her in mortal conditions. Weaknesses & Weakpoints To arms, brothers! : Due to her militar thoughts, she is shown as a rather inconsiderate person. Bearger : Honey is known for distracting her, leaving her vulnerable. Relations This tab refers to Néctar's relations with other characters. Friends Army & BlackList characters : Since they're her allies, she shows respect to them. Dany & Sloven : They remind her of her family and she respects them for it. Neutral TBA Enemies Characters from DM, Tyr ad TAF : They're her enemies and she hates them to death. Quotes/Gestures :"Let the honey flow!" :― Néctar's warcry :"AND STAY DOWN!" :― Néctar's taunting Roles Néctar appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries Néctar's deaths involve dismemberment or decapitation; her survival rate is of 71%. Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA HTF:CG TBA Trivia Her name was originally going to be Honeycomb, but the creator didn't like the name. The fact she loves honey is a pun on its species Despite her love of honey, she actually prefers bee's larvae as a treat. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de uso libre Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes militares Categoría:Personajes con Cola Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Tejones Categoría:BlackList Categoría:Personajes Cyan Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Amazing Disasters Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends: Crónicas de Guerra Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:En construccion Categoría:Personajes adoptados Categoría:Personajes con nacionalidad confirmada